Abuse
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Sydney Dolla is abused by her parents and her ex! And whenever she interacts with her crush, her ex starts beating her again. Will she stay single for the rest of her life? Will she stop being beaten? Will she fight back! Rated M for violence language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I didn't come up with this story plot. A friend of mine (yonie) sent me a message asking me to write this. So if you like the plot, send her a message so she get's some credit too.

* * *

Sydney Dolla raced down the straight trying to get home. She was five minutes late after curfew. Sure, it was only five minutes but five minutes to her parents were five _hours_.

Her legs were about to give out but she kept running. And finally, she reached the porch. She ran into the house panting and thought she was safe. Until she looked up.

Her parents were glaring at her.

"Where have you been?!" her father yelled.

Sydney gulped. "I-I was with M-Mike and--"

Tony, he father, cut her off with a slap to the face. "We've told you tons of times!" he yelled. "We want you home at eleven o'clock sharp!"

"I'm sorry," she said over his voice.

He took off his belt and started to smack her everywhere. And he wasn't hitting her with the belt part. He was hitting her with the buckle.

Sydney cried in pain. "Make him stop!"

"Enough babe," her mother, Michelle, said.

The girl smiled. This was the first time her mother stood up for her.

"Let me have a hit."

Her smile faded as she thought, _Oh god._

Michelle gripped her by her hair and threw her against the wall.

Sydney slid down in surrender. She could never win this fight. She never could.

Michelle slapped her again and again and again.

Then Tony came back and punched her in the stomach.

She grunted.

"Get your ass upstairs," he growled.

A sob escaped from Sydney's lips. She got up slowly and limped toward the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Michelle shrieked.

Sydney sobbed again and began to walk up the stairs. She went into her room and cried into her pillow. Then something vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone to find one text message from her ex-boyfriend Mike.

She pushed her sweaty brown hair out of her eyes to see better.

_What happened?_ it read.

_I got home a couple min. late & mom and dad started hittin me_, she sent back.

_I told u not to cum wit me_

_R u kiddin me? Ur the one who dragged me wit u! I said no from the very beginning!_

_Shut up Sydney. This is y u always get in trubl. U can never keep ur dumb mouth shut._

Sydney didn't bother to answer. She knew that Mike was mad at her and was likely to hit her. Just like he did when they were going out.

She wiped her face and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning after she took a shower, she was looking in the mirror to see what she could do with her hair. But when she looked up, she saw her face has bruises on it.

"Crap," she mumbled. She pulled out her makeup to hide it. And it worked. It was just the swelling she had to worry about. She dug around in her room looking for some eyeliner and eye shadow. She figured if she could draw someone's attention away from the swelling and toward something else, it would seem like she was perfectly fine.

She put on purple eye shadow and black eye liner. "That looks a little better," she said to herself.

Sydney then looked down to see if there were any other bruises. And there were. There was one on her right arm. _How am I gonna hide that?_ she thought. _Well I guess I could wear some long sleeved shirts. Ugh, but it's so hot nowadays._ She thought of something that would cover it. _A tattoo maybe? A bunch of people have them. I guess that could work._

She got dressed in a purple shirt with a black vest overtop. Then she put on black skinny jeans and converse. And just to look cool, she put on a black fingerless glove.

"Sydney!"

She trotted down the stairs.

"Your father and I need you out of the house."

"Why?"

"None of your business," she snapped. "But we need you out of here so go."

Sydney took her things and left out of the front door. She walked to the tattoo parlor.

"Aren't you a little young to get a tattoo?" a woman asked.

Sydney panicked. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Let me see some ID."

"Um…I don't have any ID."

"Oh well then I've gotta sell you some." (A/N: I thought it'd be good to add some humor in there.) "Pick whichever one."

Sydney picked the first one she saw.

"That'll be five dollars."

Sydney paid the money.

"Ok kid, where do you want your tattoo and what do you want it to be?"

"I want it on my right arm, and I want it to be a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah. I like fantasy stuff."

The lady shrugged and took out her tools.

**LATER**

Sydney walked out with red eyes and a hoarse voice.

"You gonna be alright, kid?"

"Yeah," she croaked.

"Ok."

Sydney walked around thinking of all her friends she could visit. But it was Sunday, the day before school started. They were probably busy.

"Yo Sydney!"

The brunette turned around to find Mike running to her. "Hi."

"What goes on?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're parents are gonna kill you!" He lightly shoved her on her sore arm.

"Ow! Stop, that hurts!"

"Who are you yelling at?" he asked.

"You."

He then punched her sore arm.

Sydney had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"And you wonder why your parents keep hitting you."

_God I wish I could kick your ass_, she thought.

"I gotta go. My mom wants to take me school shopping."

"Bye."

Sydney continued to walk around hoping to find something that would help pass the time.

* * *

Hope u like it! Don't forget to send yonie a message. And if there are enough reviews I might update something again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I was thinking about updating a bunch of stuff for MLK but I just couldn't get myself to do it. I know that you probably don't want to hear this from me but I just want everyone to respect MLK day because if it wasn't for Martin, I for one would probably not have most of my friends.

Ok, new subject. Again, this is not my idea. It is yonie's. Just remember that. Ok, read on everyone.

* * *

Sydney found herself walking to the mall. Though she didn't have any money, she needed something to lift her spirits. So she walked in and went to the ladies' clothes department.

She looked around and saw multicolored clothes with a variety of fabrics. She touched all of them trying to guess the type of fabric. There was silk, wool, cotton pretty much everything.

The brunette couldn't help herself when she grabbed a handful of outfits and dragged them into the dressing room.

She put on a black tank top and a ripped jean material skirt that came to the middle of the thigh. She walked out and looked at herself in the mirror.

Aside from her bruises and blemishes, she looked like a normal girl. Maybe even a popular girl. She wanted to remember this for a long time so she dug out her cell phone and started taking pictures of herself wearing all of the outfits. And when she was finished, she started mix matching them.

A song came on the speakers that she didn't know but it made her wanna dance. And since no one was there to judge her, she did so.

"You seem to be having fun."

She gasped and stopped dancing.

"Sorry, mate," the boy said. He readjusted his brown hat and then extended his hand. "I'm Jim."

She took his hand and shook it lightly. "Sydney," she replied. "Sydney Dolla."

"It's nice to meet you Sydney Dolla."

Sydney smiled as her cheeks turned rosy pink. She was starting to wonder how old this boy was. He looked like her age but the way he talked made him seem older. "May I ask how old you are?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, Jim, you seem like a very mature seventeen year old."

"Just wait until you get to know me. Then you'll think I'm _im_mature."

"Well, that would surely be a sight to see," she laughed.

He laughed along with her. "You seem to be the one who likes to shop?"

Sydney looked down and saw a huge pile of clothes. She chuckled. "No, I'm not buying them. I was just trying them on."

"To hear a girl say she's not buying anything is a bad sign. Is there something wrong?"

Sydney laughed yet again. "So you must be an expert on the subject of girls."

Jim shrugged.

"Well, the only reason I'm not buying is because I don't have any money."

"I'll buy them for you."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Well, you do look good in those clothes. Why not buy them?"

"No, I can't. I mean, it's very kind of you, but I can't accept something like this from a mere stranger."

"Please, that's the worst excuse ever."

"Even if it is, I say no."

"Very stubborn, I see."

"You see correctly."

"Better to admit than deny."

"You're gonna have to clean this up," the employee said. "This is a store not a playground."

"Yes, sir." Sydney got down to her pile and started putting them back on their hangers and placed them where they belonged.

"I should get going," she said when she finished. "It was nice meeting you."

Jim nodded and watched as the girl exited the building. "Now _that's_ a girl worth fighting for," he mumbled.

.

Sydney sat by the river and swayed her legs through the cool water. She loved to sit here and watch the sun slowly slide down the sky.

When the darkness started overpowering the light, Sydney pulled her soaked feet out of the water and headed home.

She tried to open the door but found it locked. She looked in the window and saw a group of people dancing to loud music. She forgot that her parents were having a party and didn't want her there. But where was she to go?

She climbed up a tree and carefully walked across the longest branch that lead to her roof. When she got to the edge, she jumped landed safely on the roof.

She was grateful that it wasn't a cold night, therefore she was going to sleep here tonight.

(A/N: I apologize there are so many time skips. I'm trying my best here!)

The brunette woke up to the bright sun shining against her face. She sat up against her elbows and yawned.

"What are you doing up there, mate?"

Sydney looked to her right to find Jim sitting in the tree that sat in her backyard. "Sleeping."

"On the roof? Wow, you're a very strange girl. No offense."

"None taken. What are _you_ doing up here?"

"Enjoying the view of the neighborhood. You can see it perfectly up here."

Sydney tried to look for herself but saw that the houses next door were blocking her view.

"Over here." Jim was now at the end of the branch with his hand reaching out as far as he could.

She stood up and stretched. Then he walked to the edge of the roof and took hold of Jim's hand. She felt a warm spark shoot up her arm. But instead of hurting her, it soothed her.

Jim pulled her onto the tree and then showed her the spot where you could see everything.

Sydney looked around and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sun's rays reflected off of everything. And instead of see the usual unwanted neighborhood, she saw goodness. _Happiness_. She had always thought that it never existed. But today…today she was proven wrong.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Jim smiled. I look forward to seeing this everyday. It's like a second home.

Sydney looked away and at Jim. He must have had real taste if he saw the same thing that she did. And by the looks of it, he did. Then she looked back at the wonderful sight.

"Well, I should get going. School starts in an hour."

Sydney gasped again. "Shit, school starts today, doesn't it?"

"Well, mine does. What school are you going to?"

"Duel Academy."

"Same. Why don't I we walk together. That way, we can get lost together."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's a little better than getting lost alone."

Jim joined her laughter and jumped down to the ground.

Sydney followed. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, just follow me."

And so she did. It made her feel good that she already had a school friend. And what made it even better was they met before school started. That was amazing for her.

* * *

Yay! Jim and Sydney met! Woot! Review plz! But no flames. Only constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught a really bad cold ): I totally feel like crap. So to take my mind off of it, I'm updating! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Lol enjoy! 3

* * *

Sydney followed Jim to a big building. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." He turned around to see Sydney eyeing over the huge building. "What, are you scared?"

"No," she said too quickly.

Jim smirked and held out his hand. "It's ok. All first-timers get the jitters."

Sydney took his hand and walked into the Academy.

Jim never let go of Sydney's hand. He liked the feeling of her skin against his. Though it was the middle of fall, when their skin made contact, it felt like summer.

"So, where do I go now?" Sydney asked.

"Well, since you're a new student, go into that main office and the receptionist should give you your schedule."

"Ok, thanks." She tried to walk away but stopped. "You wanna let go?"

"Huh?"

She waved their intertwined hands in his face.

"Oh!" Jim had already gotten used to the feeling. He forgot he was holding her hand. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Um, I'll see you after class?"

"Sure."

Sydney waved and then disappeared into the office.

"Hello, my dear," the woman said.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Are you new here?"

The brunette nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Sydney. Sydney Dolla."

The woman looked through a stack of files and pulled a piece of paper out. "Here's your schedule."

"Thank you," Sydney said as she walked out of the room. She looked down at her schedule and tried her best not to get lost.

At lunch, Sydney was about to break down and scream. She didn't understand _anything_! And when they asked for help, all they did was scold her for not paying attention.

She stormed to the cafeteria and slammed her books down on the table. Then she slouched down in her chair and put her head in her hands.

_I _will_ not cry over something so stupid_, she thought.

When Jim walked in the cafeteria, the first thing he saw was Sydney sitting at a lonely table with her head in her hands. He speed walked over to her, ignoring his friends' calls.

He pulled up a chair next to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter."

"Nothing," she said louder than she wanted. Then she lowered the tone so Jim wouldn't think she was mad at him. "Just leave me alone." She lifted her head up and ran a shaking hand through her unwashed hair.

"You feel hot," Jim said as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm--" Sydney stopped when she noticed she was yelling. She took a deep breath. "I'm just ticked off." Saying that made her shutter with fury.

"What happened?" the Australian asked.

Sydney shook her head, not wanting to get mad all over again.

"It's not good to keep things inside. Just let it out. You'll feel better." Jim hoped she would just tell him. He didn't like seeing her upset. Even though they just met, he felt like he'd known her longer. Like they had formed a bond without knowing it.

"Well, to start it off," she growled, "I slept on a frickin' hard-ass roof. Then, I never got a chance to shower. I feel _disgusting_. And then, when I come here, all the people do is say misunderstanding crap. So when I ask something, all they do is scold me! I swear, this is _not_ how I pictured my high school year."

Jim stifled his laughter.

"So you think this is funny?" She wanted to be mad but it was hard. He made her feel so much better by being with her. No matter how obnoxious he might act at times.

"Who said I was laughing?"

Sydney smiled.

"You wanna sit me and my friends?"

"Sure."

He stood up and accidentally put too much pressure on her shoulder.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Jim tried to lift the sleeve of her shirt up so he could make sure he didn't hurt her too badly.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"Let me see." Jim won the argument and lifted the sleeve up and saw a big purple bruise there. "Sydney," he whispered.

She sighed and pulled her sleeve back down.

"Sydney, who--who did this to you?" Jim asked in a low tone.

"Um, me, I'm a klutz," she lied.

"You're lying."

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Jim, calm down."

He clenched his teeth. "Tell me who did this to you."

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Sydney--"

"You have to promise me! Please!" she pleaded.

Jim cuffed her long brown hair behind her ear. "I promise."

"It…it was my parents."

Jim's eyes widened.

"But it was an accident. They didn't--"

"You're already making excuses for them?"

"No."

"Then why are you telling me you're ok with this."

"I've gotten used to it. It's nothing new."

"Sydney."

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Is it anyone else?"

Sydney didn't answer.

"Oh, god. Who?"

"My ex."

Jim scoffed. "Where is he?!" he yelled.

"Jim, stop!" She forced him to stay in his chair. "He doesn't go to school here."

He groaned. "You should get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

He crossed his arms.

"It's true. I'm not hungry."

"Alright, whatever. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends."

_RIIIIING_

"Or not," he said.

Sydney laughed. "Well, I'll see you after class then."

Jim nodded. "Don't let any of these kids give you any crap."

"Oh, I won't. I pretty much scared a little short one by the way I stomped in here," she laughed.

Jim smiled. He loved the way she laughed. It was like she was singing. "Go. You'll be late for class."

When Sydney was in class, she didn't have as bad a time as she did before. Maybe it was because Jim seemed like he would always be there for her. But she wasn't sure. It scared her about how much she trusted him when she had just met him.

After class, Sydney was making her way to her dorm when--

"HI!!"

She shrieked and turned around to find Jim laughing. "Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he laughed.

He helped her unpack her stuff and put them in the right spots of her dorm.

"This is so cool," Sydney said. "It's like I have my own home."

Jim nodded. "Yep. That way you won't have to be tortured by your parents anymore."

"Are we back on this whole beating thing again?" she asked annoyed.

"I…guess not."

She sighed and put the finishing touches to her dorm.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, careful not to hurt her.

"Hey Jim!" everyone said together.

"Aren't you the new girl?" a tall blonde asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm Sydney."

"Well, hi Sydney. I'm Asuka." She shook Sydney's hand.

Jim introduced her to everyone else.

"You two are cute together," Johan said.

Sydney looked confused. "I beg your pardon."

"Jo-kun, we're not together," Jim explained.

"Oh. Sorry. The way that you never stopped holding hands since you got here mad me think that you were a thing."

The two let go immediately as Sydney tried to hide her blush.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Asuka asked out of the blue.

"Me!" Sydney called.

Jim gaped.

"What? I like to live on the dangerous side."

Everyone else joined in.

"I get to go first!" Asuka sang. "I pick Sydney. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh yeah, you're _totally _living on the dangerous side," Judai said sarcastically.

"Well, if you think about it, truth is just as bad as dare."

He shrugged.

"Hmmm…who's your crush?"

Sydney stared in shock. _Why didn't I just pick dare?_ she thought.

* * *

Haha things aren't going to well for Sydney. I'm so bad. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I realize that it has been a long time since I've updated this. Like two weeks lol but it's here now! YAAAAAAAY! Sorry, I'm on a sugar rush-ALKJDSOFDSFOIIJSDFOSJFIO-and the candy tastes so good-SJFS9OFJLSDHFOISH AHAHHAHAHAHAHA DOINK!

Oh, and I apologize for the bitchiness in this chapter. .

* * *

"Truth."

"Hmmm…" Asuka seemed to be in deep thought. "Who's your crush?"

_Why didn't I just pick dare?!_ Sydney asked herself.

"She's hesitating!" Manjoume laughed.

That was followed by an echo of, "_Oooooooooh!_"

Sydney cleared her throat as she blushed. "Do I have to answer that?" she whispered.

"Yes, you do have to answer it," Asuka said aloud, ruining the point of why Sydney whispered.

"No she doesn't," Jim snapped.

The snickers stopped as all eyes landed on Jim.

"Not if she doesn't want to," he finished.

"At least tell me," Asuka said as she flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

Sydney didn't want to be rude but she just met these people. How was she supposed to trust them all of a sudden?

"Please?" she begged.

Sydney shook her head.

Asuka cringed slightly as she growled mentally. She didn't like this girl. She wasn't sure why she ticked her off so much, but she didn't.

No, it wasn't because she didn't tell her who her crush was, it was something else. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"Fine, Sydney pick someone else," Asuka said a little annoyed.

Sydney was relieved that the spotlight wasn't on her any longer. "Um, Judai, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he yelled.

Everyone flinched at his loudness.

"Sorry! I'm on a sugar rush! And I can't seem to control the volume of my voice!" He started jumping in his seat.

Jim laughed a little.

Sydney smiled at his randomness. "I dare you to…_kiss Johan_."

The two shrugged and shared a tongue swapping kiss.

"They're kinda together," Jim informed her.

"Oh," was all Sydney could say.

Through the rest of the game, Sydney felt like she had been getting the could shoulder. Except from Jim, of course.

"Um, you know what?" she said awkwardly, "I have some homework that needs to be finished. I'll see you guys in class?"

Everyone mumbled something like, "Sure," or "I guess," or "Whatever."

She stood up and left the dorm. Jim followed her.

"I'm sorry about them," he said as he caught up with her pace.

Sydney tried to be polite and ask, "What did they do?"

"You don't have to tolerate it. It was mean. They're not usually like that."

"It's fine. They didn't do anything to upset me."

Jim looked into her eyes and searched for that spark that told him she was lying. But he never saw it.

Absentmindedly, he lifted up Sydney's sleeve and saw her bruise hidden behind a dragon tattoo.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh!" He rolled her sleeve back down. "Sorry."

She giggled. "It's ok." Something buzzed in her pocket. She dug around and found where it came from.

It was her phone. She had gotten a text from Mike. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she began to read:

_Where r u? I swear I don't get u. u always say that u don't like it wen ppl hit u but ur askin for a beatin rite now! Ur parents r gonna kill u_

"Who's it from?" Jim asked curiously.

"My ex," Sydney said furiously.

Jim stiffened as he looked over her shoulder and read the message. He growled as he finished reading. "He makes me so mad."

"He makes _you_ mad?" Sydney asked rhetorically. "He makes _me _mad! I wanna strangle him sometimes!"

"Who stopped you?"

Sydney laughed half heartedly. _His fists stopped me_, she thought.

It was quiet until Jim broke the ice. "So, who _is_ your crush?"

Sydney stopped walking and looked at the Australian incredulously.

"I'm kidding!" he laughed.

She smiled and continued to walk forward.

Jim followed her. "How many 'pretty's do I have to put before please for you to tell me who your crush is?"

"Jim!" she scolded.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please, Sydney, _please_?!" Jim was determined to know who this boy was and wanted to know what he had that Jim didn't.

Sydney groaned. "There is no crush."

"What?"

"There is--"

"I know what you said."

"I didn't say it when we were playing Truth or Dare because if I did, they would ponder me until I exploded," she lied.

"Wow, you're smart."

"And I wasn't before?" she challenged.

"No! I-um--"

"Relax," she laughed. "I was joking."

Jim sighed. "You're mean," he said childishly.

Sydney chuckled and walked into her dorm. "Thanks for walking me home," she said mocking the old romantic movies.

Jim rolled his eyes. "You're _real_ funny."

Sydney couldn't help the words that slipped out of her mouth when she said, "It's you."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing!" She tried to close the door but Jim caught it with his foot.

"I'm what?" he repeated.

"It's nothing," Sydney said in a calmer voice.

"Pretty please?" Jim offered with a smile.

Sydney smiled back. "Goodnight, Jim." Then she closed the door making a soft _click_ sound.

She jumped on her bed and scolded herself for almost telling Jim.

Sydney woke up to a loud slam. She tried to open her eyes but they would no matter how hard she tried.

"Sydney get up!"

She didn't recognize the voice but it sounded familiar. "What?" she said tiredly.

"You have to get up!"

"Is the building on fire?"

"No."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Then get out!" She finally opened her eyes and saw Mike. "What are you doing here anyway?!"

He snatched her arm and pulled her out of bed.

She hissed in pain.

"I'm trying to protect your ass! You've gotta get out of here."

"Why?"

"_SYDNEY!_"

"That's why," he whispered. "Bye!" He ran out the door.

Sydney stared fearfully at her mother and father.

"Why are you _here_?" Tony growled.

"This is school," she said hesitantly.

"Schools don't just give away houses!" Michelle snapped.

"Well this one did."

"Get your skinny ass back home."

"But I have to learn!" she complained.

Michelle stepped up to the brunette and slapped her across the face. "Don't talk back to me!"

"Screw you!" Sydney covered her mouth immediately.

Tony pushed her against the wall that shot pain into her shoulder blades. He pulled his arm back and sent a punch forward.

Sydney screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

.

Jim was in the middle of his shower when he heard someone scream.

_Who could be screaming at six-thirty in the morning?_ he thought.

The screams came again. Jim rinsed his hair one more time before he got out and dried himself off. Then he looked outside the window and saw an unfamiliar car there.

Another scream sounded.

Jim found out it was coming from Sydney's dorm. He ran out and into the school and charged into the principle's office.

"Jim," he said as he spun around in his chair. "You're up early."

"There's," he stopped to pant, "an…emergency."

"What is it?"

"Sydney…Dolla's…dorm," was all he could get out.

He seemed to understand and followed Jim to Sydney's dorm.

When they opened the door, Sydney was on the ground.

Her father kicked her and she rolled over and showed the two her beat up face.

Jim gasped.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"This isn't any of your concern," Tony growled.

"_My_ student, _my_ school grounds, _my_ concern."

"We'll handle it, thank you," Michelle said, her sentence dripping with anger.

"I'll ask you one more time. Please leave. _Before_ I call the police."

They seemed to hesitate. Then the scurried out of the area.

When they were out of sight, Jim dropped down next to Sydney. He helped her sit up.

She wiped the blood that was trickling down her chin.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked.

"I will be. I just need to rest," she croaked.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "You're eye…"

"It'll be fine."

The principle spoke up then, "Jim, why don't you stay with Sydney until she's back on her feet."

"Yes, sir," Jim agreed. He helped the brunette to her feet and helped her get into her bed.

He left the dorm leaving Jim and Sydney to themselves.

"What the hell happened?!" Jim asked angrily.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled as sobs erupted from her mouth. "I've been through so much crap today and I don't need it from you too!"

Jim jumped up and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to yell. But, what happened?"

"I don't know," she wailed. "My ex just ran in and told me to get up. So when I did, my parents came in and started beating me." She shook with more sobs. "I don't even know why."

Jim rubbed her back and waited until she stopped crying. When she did, he let her sleep.

He liked the way she looked so peaceful when she slept. It gave him the right amount of reassurance he needed, to let himself fall asleep without worrying.

Jim woke up, not an hour later to Sydney mumbling.

"It's you," she said. "It's always been you."

He sat up and listened more carefully.

"Don't leave. Please?" She started whimpering.

Jim got up and shook the girl awake.

"Hm?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"C'mon, tell me."

She sat up and winced a little. "What do you think of me?"

"Is there a point to this?" Jim asked.

"Yes, just answer the question."

"Well, you're funny, cool, brave, strong- you're like my sister except we get along."

Sydney laughed. "You're like my sibling too. It's really easy to talk to you. I like that."

Jim smiled. "Are you gonna answer my question now?"

She took a deep breath. "I was dreaming of you."

"Me?" he laughed.

"Yep."

"Well, what was _'It's you. It's always been you'_?" he asked mimicking Sydney's voice.

"Um, I don't know." Her voice sounded alarmed.

Jim lifted a brow that made her breathing hitch.

"Um, uh--"

"Sydney, relax. You just said it was easy to talk to me."

"I…"

"You…"

"I really like you, Jim," she finally said.

Jim tucked her brown hair behind her cartilage-pierced ear. "I like you too."

Sydney was filling her lungs with oxygen but it felt like she couldn't get enough. She wanted Jim to move so she could breath. He was just so stunning, she couldn't breathe.

"I'd kiss you but I'm afraid I'll hurt your eye."

Sydney laughed again. "Just kiss me you fool."

Jim chuckled. "You think your funny, huh?" he said as he leaned in.

"I know I am," was the last thing Sydney said before their lips touched.

Sydney pulled away first and started gasping for air.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah you just take my breath away."

"There you go again," Jim laughed.

"I'm serious. I can't breath when you're this close to me," she said joining his laughter.

Jim smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over Sydney's black eye. "I think you should put some ice on that." He smiled again and added, "Girlfriend."

Sydney giggled. "Ok, can you go get the ice, boyfriend?"

"Sure, girlfriend."

"Thanks, boyfriend."

* * *

Longest chapter of the whole fanfic! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Like parts of it? Leave me reviews!

Oh, and has anyone seen Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief? If you have, what are your thoughts of it? Let me knoooooooow! Lol See ya laterz!!

Feel better Yauksiei and Angel of White Roses!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another update! Lol I'm super hyper today! I'm not sure why. I TOTALLY HAVEN'T EATEN THREE CANDYBARS FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!

Hehe, yeeeeeaaaaah. Anyway, here's…chapter five? Is that it? I don't know. I can't remember. Whatever, enjoy!

* * *

Jim came back with the ice a couple of moments later. "Here's you ice, girlfriend."

"Can we go back to our regular names now?" Sydney laughed.

"Sure, girlfriend."

She gave him a stern look.

"I-I mean, Sydney."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Jim nodded as Sydney took the ice bag out of his hands.

She put it gently against her right eye and winced a little.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sydney said as she lay down on her bed.

"Ok. Don't be afraid to wake me up if you need anything." He got up and got in the bed across from Sydney's.

"I won't," she mumbled. Her eyes drooped slowly and then back open. It went on in that pattern a couple of times before she gave up. The last thing she heard was, "Goodnight, Sydney."

When Jim woke up, he saw Sydney was still asleep. He got up quietly and walked over to Sydney's bed. Then he carefully lifted the ice bag off of her eye and saw the blackness around her eye was fading.

"What are you doing?"

Jim jumped. "Um, I was just checking your eye."

Sydney looked up at him and laughed at his scared expression.

"What?"

"Your face!" she said between laughs.

"What about my face?"

"You looked so scared! What did you think I was gonna do?"

"Nothing, mate."

Sydney giggled. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"That I can do."

They walked into the kitchen and Jim made two bowls of cereal.

"Thanks, Jim."

"No problem."

Sydney took her bite and a few seconds after she swallowed, she held her stomach and yelped, "Ow!"

Jim hopped up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"My stomach. It just tightened up, I don't know why." She lifted up her shirt and saw her stomach was as red as a tomato.

"Did your parents do that to you?" Jim asked as he gaped at it.

Sydney nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "There's something wrong with me."

"No, there's nothing wrong with you," Jim reassured her. "It's just sore. Here, take another bite."

She did and swallowed carefully. She thought Jim was right until she clutched her stomach again and stormed to the bathroom.

Jim followed her and held her hair back as she puked. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded as she wiped her mouth. "Can I get a bottle of water?" she croaked.

Jim stood up and went back into the kitchen. Then he came back with a cold water bottle.

Sydney took it and washed the taste of vomit out of her mouth. "Thanks."

Jim helped her stand up. "I'm taking you to the informatory." (isn't that what it's called? I haven't watched the show in forever so sorry if I get it wrong)

They walked out of the dorm and to the very familiar office.

"Hey, Jim. Who's this?" the nurse asked. (Can't remember her name.)

"This is Sydney. She got in a um…accident yesterday and wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"I can tell, she's got a terrible bruise on her eye. Come on in, sweetie. Lie down on the bed and I'll take care of you."

Sydney smiled at her kindness. Then she walked in and did what she was asked.

"Ok, so what's been going on?" the nurse asked as she pulled out her stool.

"Well, yesterday, I um," Sydney looked at Jim for help.

"Um, she got punched in the face," Jim said.

Sydney gave him a confused look.

Jim just shrugged.

"Oh, that's not good," she mumbled as she scribbled down on her paper. "Anything else?"

"She vomited this morning," Jim added.

"What did she eat the night before?"

"Mac and cheese," the brunette answered.

"When was did that expire?"

"Next month."

"I think it was from the same person who punched me," Sydney answered. "They kicked my stomach and ever since then I've been feeling nauseas."

"Let's take a look, shall we?" she said as she stood up. She rolled up her shirt and saw her stomach was still red. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

They took an ex-ray. And about a half an hour later, they got the results.

"Oh, I see the problem," the nurse finally said.

"What is it?" Jim and Sydney asked in harmony.

"You've just got a little bruise on your stomach." She turned around and searched in her cabinets. Then she pulled out a small bottle. "If your stomach starts to bother you, take one these." She handed it to Jim.

"Advil?" said the Australian.

"Yeah. And try not to eat too much. But if you have to, eat something easy like pasta or soup."

Sydney nodded. "So, there's nothing seriously wrong with me, is there?"

"No, sweetie. Don't worry about a thing, you'll be just fine."

She sighed in relief.

"Ok, you two can go."

Sydney hopped out of the bed and held Jim's hand as they walked back to her dorm.

They exited the building and saw the other students entering their dorms.

"Were we gone that long?" Sydney asked.

"I guess we were," Jim answered.

"Jim! Where _were_ you?" Asuka asked. "We've been looking everywh--" she stopped short. Then her face dropped. "Oh. Hi, Sydney."

The brunette waved.

"Sorry, Asuka. I was helping Sydney."

"Helping Sydney do what?" she snapped.

"Hey! Don't be mean."

"I can't help it. You're spending all of your time with that stupid bitch."

"Asuka!"

Sydney moaned lightly. "Jim, I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"Ok, we'll get you to your dorm," Jim said gently. "Guys, I'll talk to you later. I've gotta take care of Sydney."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys."

Meanwhile, Jim gave Sydney a glass of water and an Advil. "Take this, it should make you feel better."

Sydney swallowed the pill easily. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim smiled apologetically.

"What's the matter?"

"What Asuka said back there was--"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Jim sighed and sat next to Sydney. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Ok." He kissed her cheek. "Get some rest."

* * *

Asuka is so mean in this chapter, huh? Lol I hope you're all enjoying this. Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap, I haven't updated this fanfic in forever. Forgive me lol. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, there's a part in this chapter that is TOTALLY unrealistic but just pretend it's possible lol

* * *

Sydney woke up late at night. She looked to her right and saw Jim sleeping. The way he was positioned made it obvious that he was trying to stay awake to make sure she was going to be ok.

The brunette walked to the bathroom silently and lifted up her shirt. On her stomach was a dark bruise. Before it just looked red. Now it was looking worse. That brought tears to her eyes.

They're killing me, she thought. Their number one mission is to _kill_ me, isn't it?

Sydney ran her fingers over the bruise which was a _huge_ mistake. She found herself leaning over the toilet dry heaving. When she finished, she lay her sweaty head against the cold wall and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

She sniffed and wiped her face. She would go see Miss Fontaine (thanks Dark Mage Girl Xion!) tomorrow morning.

And to top it off, she was "late". Which meant that when it came, the pain would be _twice_ as worse as it usually is.

She finally got the strength to stand up without feeling like she had to be sick again and walked back in the bed. Jim stirred in his sleep but other than that, he was out like a light.

The next morning, Sydney woke up earlier than Jim, thank god. She silently exited the dorm and trudged to Miss Fontaine's office.

"Hello, Sydney," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Sydney cradled her stomach. "Um, actually, my stomachaches have been getting worse." She started to choke up. "I…I think I'm…_dying_."

"Oh, honey, relax. You're not dying." She got up and ran her hand through Sydney's hair. "You'll be fine. Hop up on the bed and we'll take a look, huh?"

She nodded and carefully lay down on the bed.

The nurse lifted up her shirt and gasped at the bruise. She looked the skeptical for a moment but then a smug grin replaced it. "When you had this accident, were you hit in the hips?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Tell me if this hurts." She slipped her hand against Sydney's left hip and put slight pressure on it.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Yes, that hurts."

Miss Fontaine had a look in her eyes. Like she knew something she didn't wanna tell. "Are you thirsty?"

"What's going on?"

"You want some water? I'll get you some water."

"What are--" Sydney gave up on trying. There was something wrong with her but she wasn't going to tell her. She'd have to find out on her own she figured.

The nurse came back with a Dixie cup full of ice water. "I have to tell you something very shocking. But you should drink your water and relax first."

"Well, now that you told me that I don't think I can relax."

"Drink, honey."

Sydney took a small sip.

"Ok, um, how do I start?" Miss Fontaine thought for a moment. "Uh, have you ever heard of a um, _virginial pregnancy_?"

Sydney's eyes widened. "What?"

"You see, when you were hit in the hips, an egg was force into your belly. But since there was no semen to fertilize it, it's growing without protection. Like nutrition or a shell to keep it from hurting you. That's what formed a bruise on your stomach." (Like I said, _totally _unrealistic.)

Sydney couldn't register what she was being told. "What?"

"Honey," she started, "you're going to be giving birth as a virgin."

Sydney's eyes went wide and then slowly closed as she fainted.

She woke up to voices speaking in the background.

"Will she be alright?" a male's voice said.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little shocked."

"From what?"

"I think she should tell you."

The brunette moaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Jim?"

He rushed over. "I'm right here."

"Oh thank god." She sat up and wiggled her way into his arms as she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

"About what, baby. What's the matter."

She sniffed and pulled away to look at him. "Jim, I…I'm pregnant."

Jim was filled with multiple emotions. Anger, jealousy, fear and then confusion.

Miss Fontaine explained to him what happened.

"Oh god, Sydney." He hugged her as more tears spilled. "You don't have to be scared. I'll help you through it. I'll help you raise your child."

"But…we're only seventeen. Shit, we haven't even seen the birth video in health class yet! What would we know about parenting?!"

The nurse covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"There's um, something else I should tell you, Jim," the nurse said.

"What is it?"

She pulled him off to the side and whispered something which made Sydney feel uneasy.

"Is that even possible?"

"It's worth a shot."

Jim walked up to Sydney and said in a low tone. "Syd, there's something important that you need to do."

"What?"

"The baby that you're carrying is dying. It needs semen to help protect it."

"Where the _hell_ am I gonna get semen? It's not like they sell it at Walgreens for buy one get one free!"

"I don't know. That's why I'm telling you that…never mind."

"What? Jim tell me."

"You could…you know…use…mine." His face flushed with embarrassment.

"But that would make the baby officially yours."

He nodded.

"So, you're not gonna leave because I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not."

"Jim Cook, I'd _love_ for you to be the father of my baby."

He smiled and nodded at the nurse.

She handed him a cup and led him to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Jim came back out and held Sydney's hand as the nurse got the semen-filled needle ready.

"Ready?" she asked."

The two nodded.

After two shots of excruciating pain, Sydney was carried back to her dorm.

"Thank you, Jim," she said. "You've helped me so much."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Whatever it takes to make you safe."

* * *

Sorry, it's such a short chapter. It was kinda corny too. HAHAHAHAHAH JIM HAD TO JACKOFF!!!!! Hehehehee…that's not funny, is it? Whatever. I hoped you enjoyed it. If not, oh well haha. Review plz. And try not to flame.


End file.
